


Character Meme #10

by carleton97



Category: Bandom, CSI: Miami, Dawson's Creek, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Speedle, Pacey Witter, and Patrick Stump encounter the zombie apocalypse. What happens? Is Ash there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #10

**Tim Speedle, Pacey Witter, and Patrick Stump encounter the zombie apocalypse. What happens? Is Ash there?**

 

Zombies. Actual, brain-eating _zombies_. Tim would never have believed it it he hadn't seem Alexx's dead body get up and eat Horatio's head. He'd shot the hell out of both of them before buying as many guns as he could get his hands on and taking off for New York and his parents in one of the department Hummers. He'd picked up Patrick and Pacey in New York city a couple of days ago and knew they just had to hold on until the military finished containing this mess.

Ash is not there, but Patrick dearly wishes he were. Tim is a damn fine shot with all the guns they'd appropriated from Wal-Mart and Pacey is quite handy with the ax, but Patrick is a musician. A small musician who is going to kill Gerard and Mikey Way if it turns out this is their fault. He knows this clusterfuck is confined to the East Coast and he knows Pete and the rest of his friends are safe far away -- he was in NYC on a layover on his way home to Chicago -- so all he has to worry about is keeping himself from dying a horrible grisly death.

Pacey is mostly in denial. Zombies are not real, but something sure as hell _ate_ Joey  & Dawson just after they'd told him they'd been seeing each other on the sly for several months, so he's just going to keep killing whatever hot-ass Tim tells him to. Once this is all over, he's pretty sure he's going to have the biggest meltdown in the history of mankind, but for now, he's got zombies to behead.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal for doll_revolution


End file.
